


The Bounty and The Beast

by orphan_account



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bounty Hunters, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Smoking, THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS ARE OUT OF AN ABUNDANCE OF CAUTION, This is from my Tumblr ok, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, alternate universe - wild west, he's a bounty hunter ok its kind of like arresting people but without a badge, technically kidnapping, there is NO actual depicted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Wild West, only one name strikes fear into the hearts of the evil: Bill "Hoosier" Smith, the famous bounty hunter. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with his latest bounty? And what happens when he starts to doubt if she's even a criminal?





	The Bounty and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch too much of Jacob Pitts in Justified and you start to let your mind wander. So here guys, a wild west Hoosier bounty hunter AU. This is about the portrayals of the marines from The Pacific, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes.

‘Wild’ is perhaps too mild a word for the West, especially when it came to the state of Kesten. From the western state line near Thorn City, across The Kesten Plains and all the way to the eastern state line in the Roxberg Mountains, roamed all sorts of lawless and godless creatures. Of course, these types roamed the entire west, but Kesten was the worst of all the western states in the union. In the desert wasteland, dotted with mining towns, ghost towns, and watering holes, roamed robbers and thieves, gangs and posses, cowboys and convicts. Sheriffs and lawmen were few and far between, some even being corrupt and on the bankroll of the criminals. But throughout all of the west, there was one name that struck fear into the hearts of the evil: bounty hunter Bill ‘Hoosier’ Smith.

Bill was a lawman, not in the eyes of the government, but in the eyes of the people. He had no badge and no salary, no office and no boss, just him and his horse Peaches, traveling from town to town to capture bounties and apprehend criminals. He wasn’t like the other bounty hunters and guns for hire, the men who would do anything for money. Bill had a code of honor, one that he followed at all times. He always helped others, whether there was any reward in it for him or not. When he made a promise, he kept it, no matter how difficult. He never hurt innocents, even for money, only the lawless criminals that deserved it. 

Bill was known as the fastest draw in and the best bounty hunter in the west, it was said there was no one who could hide from him for long. Little was known about him, but rumors swirled around him wherever he went. Everything from whispers that he had once been in the Marshal Service or a Texas Ranger to that he was an escaped convict. Whether any of the rumors were true or not, nevertheless Bill had quite he intimidating reputation.

And so, on one hot summer day, Bill and Peaches rode into to Cayden City, a town near the western state line of Kesten. The locals watched in awe as he dismounted his horse, tied her to a post with an affectionate pat, and headed in to the local saloon. When he stepped through the swinging doors, the whole place fell silent, it’s patrons eyeing the new arrival nervously. Hoosier tipped his hat at the bartender and made his way to a table in the corner. He sat down, back to the wall and placed his hat on the table. Pulling out a cigarette and a match, he lit up and began to smoke as the barmaid approached nervously, she had heard some of the more negative rumors about him.

“Hello, sir. Can I get you anything?” She asked, wringing her hands nervously behind her back.

Bill smiled at her and answered her, his Hoosier accent dripping off the words, “howdy darlin’, would it be too much trouble to get a whiskey? I’ll take a beer if you don’t have any.”

“One whiskey coming up, sir.” She replied turning to return to the bar to fetch his drink. Bill hadn’t been sitting there long when she returned, whiskey bottle and glass in hand, he flashed another smile and said “Much obliged ma’am.”

Once she had poured out his drink, she went to return to the bar before a voice rang out from the doorway. “Leave the bottle there and bring another glass, Mary dear. This man and I will be drinking on my tab” said the man approaching the table as Mary obeyed. 

Bill looked over at the stranger, evidently a lawman, with a Sheriff’s badge on his chest and gun holstered to his hip.

“Why thank you, stranger, please join me. Name’s Bill Smith but you can call me Hoosier.” He said smiling. The man nodded and sat down, removing his hat.

“Sheriff Marcus Wyatt, I run Cayden City and when I heard we had such a distinguished guest such as yourself I knew I had to come to meet you. I must admit, I find your work very impressive.” He said, pouring himself some whiskey into the second glass.

“You flatter me, sir, thank you,” Hoosier replied.

“So what brings you to Cayden City?” Wyatt asked.

“Just passing through,” Hoosier responded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Looking for troublemakers to round up?” Wyatt joked.

Hoosier chuckled, “always.”

“Well, in that case, I might have a job for you then. High paying too, this fugitive ain’t no joke and they’ll be hard to find, but crimes against Cayden City can’t stand.” Wyatt said. “Sound like something you might interested in?”

“Tell me more about the fugitive.” Hoosier said, offering a cigarette an match to his companion, who took them with a thanks and lit up.

“Her name is Kitty Reynolds. She used to work as a barmaid here before I realized she was stealing from others around the town. When I went to apprehend her, she shot me.” Here Wyatt pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar on his stomach which Hoosier regarded with interest. “I got lucky and my deputy found me before I bled out but she got away, with a lot of the townspeople’s money. With the way she handled that gun, I don’t think we were the first town she’s pulled this in.” Wyatt pulled a folded up piece of paper and passed it across the table. 

Hoosier unfolded it to find a wanted poster, big letters across the top reading “WANTED: ALIVE AND UNHARMED: KITTY REYNOLDS FOR NUMEROUS GRAVE CRIMES AGAINST CAYDEN CITY.” Smack dab in the center was a realistic sketch of the woman, pretty and small. Below the picture, the poster read “Deliver Kitty Reynolds safely to Sheriff Marcus Wyatt of Cayden City, Kesten for a reward of $1000.” Hoosier was stunned, most bounties were usually only $500. Apparently, Cayden City wanted it’s justice bad.

Hoosier looked up at Wyatt, who was pouring them both a new glass of whiskey. 

“I’ll take it. It may take a while for me to track Miss Reynolds, but I’ll get her. Why, if I may ask, is her bounty so high and her capture specified alive?” Hoosier said and Wyatt shifted uncomfortably in his seat before leaning in. 

“Kitty and I were engaged when I found out who she really was. Even though she shot me, I still love her. If you can bring her back safe, maybe I can talk some sense into her. I still have a soft spot for her, and not just my gunshot wound.” Wyatt said, chuckling at the end like he was trying to hide his pain.

“I promise you her safe capture and swift delivery, friend.” Hoosier said raising his glass. Wyatt followed suit toasting “her safe capture and swift delivery.” The two men downed their glasses and Hoosier stood up, placing his hat on his head and moving to leave.

“Wait,” Wyatt said, and Hoosier halted, turning back to the Sheriff. “She’s a great liar, truly a deceptive little thing, really had me fooled. I don’t doubt she’ll say or do anything if she thought it could get you to let her go.” He warned. 

Hoosier nodded and walked out of the saloon, hopping on to Peaches and riding off into the sunset to follow the trail of his new bounty as the townspeople of Cayden City watched in awe of the living legend, bounty hunter Bill ‘Hoosier’ Smith.


End file.
